1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage with a retractable shoulder strap and more particularly, to a backpack with at least two straps, one of which is a retracting strap. The retracting strap is quickly retracted or extended to permit the user to easily put on or remove the backpack.
2. Description of Related Art
Various luggage devices with straps that can be manually adjusted have been developed in the past. For backpacks, the straps are generally adjustable to fit various sizes of users. Typical backpack straps take some time to adjust, so once adjusted to a particular user, the straps are generally left in one position. The straps are fixed in position during carrying of the backpack and also when the backpack is put on or removed from the user's back. The result is that although it is relatively easy to position one arm through the first strap, it often is a struggle to place the remaining arm through the second strap. The struggle is even greater when the load of the backpack is heavy. Backpacks with suitable straps that can be quickly extended or retracted in length to more easily enable the backpack to be put on or removed from the user's back were not uncovered.
Retractable car seat belts are known which extend while the user is putting on the belt, retract to fit around the user, and lock in place when required. These belts are not designed for use with backpacks.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a backpack with at least one quick-release strap that would enable the user to release a mechanism so that the strap will easily extend or retract. In addition, there is a need for a device as described above that is easily and economically produced. Related patents are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,300 issued to Tuttle on Aug. 3, 1965 describes a retractable strap on a bag for a bowling ball. The device has one strap that rests on the user's shoulder. The strap is wound around at least one spool or pulley which is spring rotated so that the strap may be automatically coiled back on the spool once the weight of the article is no longer supported by the strap. Such a device automatically retracts most of the length of the strap when the bowling ball is removed from the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,999 issued to Hilty on Apr. 21, 1987 describes a ski carrier device that has a single strap that is attached to a coiling device to give tension for the strap that is placed between an arm and a shoulder of the user. The length of the strap cannot be selectively sized to suit the user and the device is not customized for backpack use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,613 issued to Chase on Dec. 12, 1967 describes a restraint harness which includes a pair of load support retractors. This device is customized for carrying loads that are well secured onto the user. The device is not designed for use in backpacks where getting into and out of the backpack straps is critically important.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,751 issued to Lehman on Dec. 19, 1989 describes a traveler's luggage with a retractable and extendable strap to be secured around the upper torso, below an armpit of the user. The device includes a retractor belt mechanism with pulleys. This device only has one strap and hence, for heavy loads, the weight of the load rests on the single strap, making the carrying of heavy loads uncomfortable. The retractable strap when released permits the removal of the luggage. The device does not easily allow the quick release of the luggage from the user as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,029 issued to Shimura on Mar. 15, 1994 describes a retractable strap device on a bag that includes a mechanism for allowing the strap to be withdrawn or extracted to a desired length and a locking mechanism for controlling the movements of the strap. The device has one strap that rests on the user's shoulder. The device is not designed for use in backpacks where getting into and out of the backpack straps is critically important.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,229 issued to Fier on Jun. 25, 1996 describes a backpack/fanny-pack with Y-shaped shoulder straps that can be drawn out and attached to the rear side portions of the waist encircling belt that provides additional support for the pack. The retraction of the shoulder straps cannot be customized for either the left or right shoulder, but simultaneously for both. Hence this device cannot be easily released by pulling on a single shoulder strap.
None of the above noted inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.